


Haikyuu!!Confessions

by Ashy_Bashy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashy_Bashy/pseuds/Ashy_Bashy
Summary: Just some short Haikyuu confession headcanons , nothing special. May contain angst but it's mostly fluff.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KageHina is one of the main Haikyuu!! ships it involves the main characters Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata.  
> They're both first year at Karasuno High . They met in a match in middle school where Hinata's team played against Kageyama's team. Then after middle school they both went to Karasuno and met there again .

At the beginning they didn't want to play together but later they started to play together and became better friends .They both started catching feelings for each other Hinata asked Sugawara why he feels that way around Kageyama and Kageyama asked the same Daichi but about Hinata. When Sugawara told Hinata that it's possible that Hinata is in love with Kageyama he finally understood the signs and thanked Sugawara . When Daichi said the same to Kageyama he didn't want to belive it and he just told Daichi that it's probably something else.

Everyday Kageyama though more and more about what Daichi said one day he finally realized that he's really in love with Shoyo. He wanted to confess to Hinata but then he thought about many bad things that could happen when he would confess like : being rejected and destroying their friendship. 

Or maybe Shoyo doesn't even like boys and will be disgusted by him...But then he also thought about the good things that could happen like : Shoyo accepting his confession and getting into an relationship and finally be able to hold Hinata's hand , hug him,cuddle with him and...kiss him . 

He really wanted to confess but he was to scared about being rejected or more that he could destroy their friendship.

Shoyo also wanted to confess but he was scared that bhe could destroy their friendship too. He asked Sugawara for an advice again and Suga told him that he shouldn't be scared because Kageyama clearly likes him back, that really helped Shoyo and he planned to confess the next day , When he was at school next day he waited for Kageyma . When he saw him he ran to him and started talking :

"Hey uh , Tobio I wanted to talk with you about something ..."

"Oi , Boke what is it?"

"So u-uhm , okay so...I lik- no I love you and I wanted to tell you this from some months but I was too scared that I'll destroy our friendship and yeah..If you don't like me back let's please at least stay friends..please..? "

"Shoyo...I love you too , I also wanted to confess but I was scared that I'll destroy our friendship too."

Hinata felt so happy after this word he jumped into Kageyama's arms hugged him and cried . Kageyama hugged him back and was smiling . After few minutes Hinata pulled away and looked into Kageyama's eyes . Kageyama leaned down and they kissed , they both waited so long for this and it finally happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-Hoo~
> 
> So, this is the first chapter of this shitty haikyuu fanfic , idk why y'all reading it but whatever. Next ship is DaiSuga!!
> 
> ~Ash~


	2. DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DaiSuga is one of the main Haikyuu!! ships it involves the characters Koshi Sugawara and Daichi Sawamura. They're both 3rd years in Karasuno High . They met in the 1st year and are friends since there.

They met in their first year of High School . They started to be better friends until they became best friends . They both went to the volleyball club. They often hang out together after school and always eat lunch together in school.

Since they first met Daichi started to catch feeling for Sugawara . Suga started to catch feeling in the middle of their first year . At the end of their 1st year they were both sure that they're in love. Sadly the other didn't know about the feelings . 

In their second year there were often situations where they hugged or even hold hands. Daichi wanted tofinally confess but he was also too scared of what will happen if Sugawara rejects him . Then he thought about the times when they hugged or hold hands and realized that Sugawara always blushed when that happened that happened so maybe Suga liked him back. 

He called Sugawara and asked him if they could meet before school because he has something to say . Daichi arrived at Suga's house to pick him up after few minutes of walking Daichi stopped walking and started talking .

" Suga , since the first time I saw you I love you . I can't stop thinking about you..You're the first and the last thought on my mind everyday . Everytime I'm with you I'm so happy that I just wanna scream . I want to hold your hand and kiss you , go with you on dates or just sit at home , watch movies and cuddle , doesn't matter what we do I just want to be with you . I love you..So ...will you be my boyfriend please."

Suga was speechless , he started crying and jumped into Daichi's arms.

"YES! I-I really don't know to say...I definetly didn't expect that , I love you too..I've loved you since our first year "   
Suga kissed Daichi and he kissed back, after few seconds they pulled back and both of them smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-Hoo~ 
> 
> Here we go chapter 2 , idk if someone is even reading this but whateverrrr. Next ship is TsukkiYama/YamaTsukki!!
> 
> ~Ash~


	3. TsukkiYama/YamaTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TsukkiYama / YamaTsukki is a ship which involves the characters Tadashi Yamaguchi and Kei Tsukishima. They're both in Karasuno High and even in the same class. They're friends since they were in elementary school.

They first met in elementary school. At the end of elementary school Yamaguchi started to have a crush on Tsukishima but he didn't really think about it that much because he thought that it's "just a dumb crush" but during middle school he started to fall for him more and more until he finally accepted that he's really in lovewith him...He was scared that he could accidently say something and that he'll destroy their friendship. He decided to not confess because that would be better for their friendship...And he doesn't even know if Tsukishima will accept that he likes boys ...

Tsukishima always liked Yamaguchi a bit more than he should but at the end of elementary school he realized that he's in love with Tadashi. He really wanted to confess but he was too scared that Yams would reject him and that they won't be friends after that anymore. 

One day when they were in the middle of their second grade od middle school Yamaguchi decided to tell Tsukishima he's gay , he went to him in the lunch break.

"Hey uh Kei-kun , can we talk ? So there is something I wanted to tell you but I don't know if you'll accept it...Please don't hate me for this."

"Tadashi..I could never hate you."

"O-Okay...So I know this from 2 years or something..I-I am gay..."

"Oh..Really? Don't worry about it , so am I."

"Wh-What really...That's cool I guess . I was so scared to tell you but I'm so happy that you accepted me."

Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima and started crying. When they pulled away Tsukishima spoke up.

"Tadashi..Since we are confessing things..I.I love you..I always loved you but I was to scared to tell you and we were too young..please don't hate me..."

"K-kei..I-I love you to..I didn't want to tell you because I was to scared that I'll destroy our friendship but now I'm so happy that you confessed."

They hugged one more time and were both really happy , Tsukishima smiled...That was the first time that Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima smile. When they pulled away they looked each other in the eyes and slowly leaned infor a kiss . That was the best day of their lives.

They started dating, then they went together to Karasuno High . Yamaguchi joined the volleyball team and Tsukki joined for him too. After they finished High School they went to an Uni together and shared a dorm, After Uni they moved in together and got married after a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-Hoo~
> 
> Aight, chapter 3 ...this one is a bit longer than the other 2. Next ship is Asanoya!!
> 
> ~Ash~


	4. AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AsaNoya is a ship which involves the characters Yuu Nishinoya and Asahi Azumane. Nishinoya is in his second year of High School and Asahi is in his third year of High School. They met when Noya joined the volleyball club in his 1st year while Asahi was in his 2nd year.

They met when Noya joined the volleyball club. Asahi started liking Noya but at the beginning he only liked him as a friend but with the time he started to like him more as a friend. He wanted to hold his hand , hug him and just be with him . But he was sure that he'll never like him back because he's straight...Asahi thought for a long time if he should confess or not he thought about the things that could happen. If he would confess it's maybe possible that Nishinoya likes him back and they would start dating . If he would confess and get rejected then he'd be heartbroken...and it's also possible that Noya will hate him and even if he wouldn't hate him it would be probably weird between them. He thought about it for a few days and decided to not confess because he doesn't want todestroy their friendship.

At the beginning of his 1st year Noya thought that he likes kiyoko but then he realized that it was just a dumb crush that lasted a few days . Sure she's pretty and has a great personality but she just isn't his type . Noya started to feel more nervous around Asahi , he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he was talking with Asahi. He wanted to spend all his time with Asahi , just hug him and never let go. Whenever their hands slightlybrushed against each other or when they hugged Noya blushed. He thought why he could feel that way and decided to ask Daichi. When he talked with Daichi he told him all the things and how he feels around Asahi and Daichi told him that Noya is in love with Asahi . Then Noya thought about all the signs and about the times when he wanted to kiss Asahi or hold his hand and realize that Daichi is right. "Thanks Daichi" he said and ran to his house.

While Asahi already decided that he won't confess, Noya still thought about it . When he'll tell Asahi and he doesn't like him back then it would be weird between them but if he likes him back they'd start dating. He then decided that he'll confess , you never know maybe Asahi likes him back.

\-------------

The next day Noya went to Asahi's house , he knocked on the door ,after few seconds in opened and Asahi was standing there.

"Huh , Noya what are you doing here "

"Oh I just wanted to hangout because I was bored."

"You should've at least told me that you're coming but well come in."

They talked for a bit and then went to Asahi's room. They played some video games and when they finished Noya thought about how he could confess. Then he decided to text Asahi.

Saturday 21st May , 15:28

Noya :

Asahi-san , I like you , like-like you...

Asahi's phone vibrated , he took it and unlocked it to look at the message. When he read it he was shocked at first

but then he looked at Noya who was staring at the ground. Then he smiled and looked back at his phone.

Saturday 21st May , 15:31

Asahi : 

I like you too , no , I love you.

Noya heard the vibration of his phone. Scared he opened it and looked at the message. When he read it he looked at Asahi who was smiling and started crying. Asahi stood up , sat next to Noya and hugged him.

"Asahi-san ..I-I love you , I loved you since the beginning of my first year but I didn't realize until before a few week I'm so happy that you like me back...So do you want to be my boyfriend "

"Of Course Noya , I love you too." Asahi said . Then they were just sitting there until Noya spoke up.

"That was a dumb way to confess but I'm glad it worked."

They both laughed . After a few minutes they pulled away and looked each other in the eyes .

"N-Noya..Can I kiss you " Noya nodded and then they kissed.

\-----------

They were dating from that day on. When Asahi was in his 3rd year and had to graduate Noya was of course sad because Asahi will go to a Uni that is a few hours away but they promised each other that they would video chat every day and when Noya graduated he'll go to the same Uni.

When Noya finally finished his 3rd year he went to the Uni and shared a dorm with Asahi. When they both finished the Uni they moved in together. One day Asahi asked Noya out , they went to a fancy restaurant then suddenly Asahi kneeled in front of Noya , pulled a ring out and said.

"Yuu Nishinoya , we've been dating for 7 years now , will you marry me "

Noya was shocked and happy at the same time , he started to cry . Then he screamed "YES!" and jumped into Asahi's arms. When they pulled away Asahi put the ring on Noya's finger and kissed him.

\------------

They got married a few months after that . A year later they adopted a girl and a boy . They named the girl "Ichika" and the boy "Kaito".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-Hoo~
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer because this ship is too underrated and I just decided to make it longer. Next ship is EnnoTana!!
> 
> ~Ash~


	5. EnnoTana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EnnoTana is a ship which involves the characters Ryunosuke Tanaka and Chikara Ennoshita. They are both second years at Karasuno High. They met in the volleyball club when they both still were first years.

Ennoshita has liked Tanaka since they were first years. He wanted to be with him all the time because he felt safe when he was with him. Whenever they talked he was happy , when Tanaka smiled or laughed his heart skipped a bit. He just felt complete when he was with him...but sadly Tanaka always liked Kiyoko. Whenever they talked and Kiyoko came in Kiyoko had all his attention. When they were alone in the club room and Ennoshita finally was alone with Tanaka , he still talked about Kiyoko and his fantasies about having a girlfriend . Ennoshita was heartbroken all the time but he still pretended that everything was okay.

Since Tanaka first saw Kiyoko he fell in love with her , or so he thought. He always stares at her whenever she was in the room. He thought that he's in love with her but at the end of his first year he realized that he doesn't love her , of course she's beautiful and perfect but this feeling isn't love...He doesn't feel the butterflies when he is with her. Hedoesn't want to kiss or hug her all the time...He doesn't think about her all the time...He doesn't dream about her..But all the things , that's what he feels about Ennoshita and he is so dumb for not realizing it earlier...He always thought that he loves Kiyoko but he loves Ennoshita.

\-----------------

In their second year Tanaka never really stared at Kiyoko anymore , he wasn't talking about her all the time in the club room either...Ennoshita was curious what could happened that Tanaka suddenly seems like he doesn't love Kiyoko anymore. One day when they were alone in the club room he decided to ask.

"Hey uh..Ryu..I know that it's a weird question but..why do you...don't talk about Kiyoko anymore and it seems like you don't love her anymore...?"

"Oh uh..that..I never really loved her...I always thought that I love her but I love someone else...I always loved him but I didn't realize until the end of our first year..."

"Ah okay ..So are you like bisexuall or..."

"Mmm yeah..Well I thought I was straight but it seems like I am gay for him..heh , but uh you don't have a problem with me liking boys , right?"

" Oh nah I don't ...I uh I like a boy too so yeah..."

Their relationship got bette and they became best friends , Tanaka wasn't giving his whole attention to Kiyoko anymore and they talked more often they even hung out alone after school sometimes. None of them planned on confessing and everything was fine . That was until the end of their second year. They were all sad because the 3rd years had to graduate but...there was one more thing that made Tanaka even sadder , Noya had to move to a different city and they wouldn't see each other for a year ( they planned to go to the same college when they will graduate ) sure it's only one year and they can still text and that stuff but tanaka was still sad. He still had Enno tho...

\------------------  
It was the end of their third year...They were still in love with each other yet none of them confessed. Their feelings for each other were even bigger and deeper now.

After they graduated Noya and Tanaka went to the college they wanted to, Ennoshita went there too because he didn't want to leave Tanaka. Enno was planning on sharing a dorm with Tanaka but he was sure that he would share one with Noya. In the holidays when Tanaka and Enno were hanging out Tanaka suddenly asked something.

"Hey uh...Chikara , since we are going to the same college...Do you wanna share a dorm with me?"

"I..Uh would love to but what about Noya , didn't you want to share a dorm with him ?"

"Oh he's sharing a dorm with Asahi , apparently he's in that college too and they are dating so yeah."

"Ah okay then...I'd love to share a dorm with you."

Like they planned , they shared a dorm. Sometimes there were nights where they fell asleep together because they were watching a movie together. Their feeling for each other grew with each day..One day Tanaka couldn't take it anymore and planned to confess to Ennoshita. They were lying on Enno's bed and watching a movie when Tanaka suddenly paused it.

"Chikara...I have to tell you something I can't take it anymore."

"W-What is it?"

"Chikara...I love you, I have loved you since we first met but I never realized because of Kiyoko...I always thought that I love her but that's not true . I always loved you and only you. When I'm with you I feel so happy...I can't help but stare whenever you smile or laugh because you look so cute. I feel complete when I'm with you...I think about you all the time and I just want to hold your hand and cuddle with you all the time . You're perfect ,you're beautiful , funny , cute and you have an amazing personality...If you don't love me back ...please don't hate me I want to stay friends with you even if you'll reject me...I'm sor-"

Ennoshita cut him off with a kiss that both of them waited for for 3 years...

"Ryu...I love you too, I always loved you...I am so happy ....I-I always loved you b-but I thought you loved Kiyoko and I'm so happy that you love me.."

Ennoshita started crying and hugged Tanaka.

"Hey..Chikara...So...Chikara Ennoshita will you be my boyfriend ?"

"Yes of course Ryu..." Ennoshita smiled "So That that boy you talked about in the club room that day was me huh?"

"Yeah..."

Ennoshita smirked "So you're gay for me?"

"S-Shut up.." Tanaka blushed. Ennoshita laughed.

"I love you , Ryu."

"I love you too , Chika"

\-----------------  
When they finished college they moved in together....with Asahi and Noya . They lived together for a few years but Asahi and Noya moved out. Well they moved out to a house that was on the other side of the street. They lived happily and got married after a few years. They often went on double dates with Asahi and Yuu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-Hoo~
> 
> I really like this ship so I felt like doing it a bit longer , I dunno. Next ship is NariKino!!
> 
> ~Ash~


	6. NariKino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NariKino is a ship which involves the characters Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita. They are both seconds years at Karasuno High. They met when they joined the volleyball club in their first year.

Narita and Kinoshita were childhood friends , since beginning of middle school Kinoshita had a crush on Narita. But sadly Narita dated a boy in their class . He seemed so happy when he was with that boy..Kinoshita was jealous and hurt because of that. But after a few weeks Narita and the boy broke up when Kinoshita asked why they broke up Narita said "I was dumb for being with him , but because of that I reaized that I love someone else...". He never told him who he liked tho.

Narita always liked Kinoshita but he was too dumb to realize that. When he started dating Fumihiro he soon realized that the person he really likes is Kinoshita. Kinoshita has been always there for him , he was always nice to him and when he was with him he just felt safe. He doesn't know why he dated Fumihiro in first place but at least he realized who he really loves because of that.

\---------------------  
In the middle of their second year Kinoshita had to move away and he also had to go to a different school. Narita was heartbroken when he heard that. When the day when Kino had to leave came he met up with Kino 30 mins before he had to go.

"Hey Hisashi...Before you go I have to tell you something."

"Oh okay , what is it?".

"I love you....I was dumb because I first realized it when I started dating Fumihiro...but yeah I love you and I wanted to tell you before you leave ...I'm sorry if you don't like me back please can we stay friends?".

Kinoshita wanted to tell him that he loves him back but he had to go...They never really talked again after that happened.

\----------------------  
After middle school Narita went to Karasuno High School , he hasn't seen or heard anything of Kinoshita from about 2 years now. It was the beginning of his second year at Karasuno. He had to introduce himself to the first year that joined the volleyball club.

"Hey , I'm Kazuhito Narita. I'm 17 years old and I'm a Middle Blocker , welcome to the boys volleyball club!"

After he introduced himself someone came into the gym.

" Hey uh is this the boys volleyball club ?"

That voice...Narita looked at the door and saw Kinoshita standing there.

"H-Hisashi!?!?!"

"Kazuhito!"

Kinoshita ran to Narita and hugged him. He started crying. Everyone was confused. Then Daichi Spoke up.

"I guess you know each other ?"

Narita nodded. "Ah yes...this is my ...."

"Boyfriend." Kinoshita said with a smirk. "Just kidding , we aren't dating" ..."yet..." he added but no one heard it.

After they explained everything they asked Daichi if they could talk a bit alone, he agreed. The boys went outside and Kinoshita spoke up.

"So uh...about what you said before I left...Do you like ...still like me ?"

"Of course I do ...I never stopped loving you!"

"That's good because I love you too...I'm so sorry that I didn't answer you then. Well uh do you want to be my boyfriend ?".

"Yes , I'd love to!" Narita answered "And uh...I waited for this moment so long...Can I kiss you ?"

Kinoshita nodded and they both leaned in for a kiss . They both waited so long and they finally got what they wanted. After they pulled aways Narita spoke up.

"Hey Hisashi , may I ask why you're here ?"

"Ah yeah , we moved back to our old house..I actually wanted to visit you on the holidays but I never had time.. Sorry.."

"Nah , it's okay , I'm glad you're here...I love you Hisashi."

"I love you too Kazuhito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-Hoo~ 
> 
> This is the last Karasuno ship (excluding ships like KiyoYachi/UkeTaka/AkiTen etc. I'll do them as a bonus). Next is Aoba Johsai and I'll start with IwaOi.
> 
> ~Ash~


End file.
